1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a cylindrical member and a method of manufacturing the cylindrical member.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic apparatuses such as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and the like, a number of cylindrical members are used. For example, a charging roll as a charging member, a development roll as a developing device, and a transfer belt and a transfer roll as a transfer device, a fixing roll as a fixing device and the like are used.
If such a cylindrical member has a seam, there may be the case where the deterioration of an image quality to be formed arises, and therefore, seamless members have been preferably used.